Judaeth, Messenger of the Limbo
is a custom champion in league of legends Lore Judaeth travels across Runeterra, walking from door to door, person to person to spread the word of his fascination: the Infinite Limbo. A world he claims to be just on top of "this human plane," he offers its "grace" to those willing to accept its existence. Many have turned him away, but those who accepted his word found themselves empowered, seeing life in a slightly different way. And there is no catch; Judaeth never asks for any return but a simple word of "thanks" and a favour of self-reminder that the Infinite Limbo truly exists. So what do you think? Does the Infinite Limbo really exist? Abilities Judaeth deals % more damage to enemies who are within the Limbo. |description3 = The Limbo affects units differently. Allies who enter the Limbo (including Judaeth) receive % resistance to damage taken as long as they are in the Limbo |description4 = Enemies and neutral units who enter or exit the Limbo are dealt level)}} magic damage. This damage is not affected by the Dweller and is reduced by if the enemy has exited the Limbo in the last seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Judaeth fires a dimension-penetrating bullet in a target direction that deals magic damage to the first enemy hit. |description2 = This ability passes through all units that are in the Limbo while still inflicting them with the magic damage. |leveling = |cost = 40/50/60/70/80 |costtype = MANA |cooldown = 8 |range = 1150 |targeting = Target Direction |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = Magic |flavor = |notes = }} Judaeth targets , sending that unit into the Limbo for a duration. If an ally, they will receive bonus health regeneration for the duration they are in the Limbo. Judaeth will also receive the bonus as long as one allied champion is banished. |description2 = Banishment on any unit will have their duration cut in half while Judaeth is under the effects of any crowd control. |description3 = Judaeth can banish champions out of the Limbo at no cost or cooldown. |description4 = When cast on a champion, mana cost for Banishment ramps up for every who is already in the Limbo. |leveling = per Champion |cost = 20 |costtype = MANA |cooldown = |static = 2/1.75/1.5/1.25/1 |range = / |targeting = Target Unit |affects = All Units |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} When in the Limbo, Judaeth gains increased total movement speed. Allied and enemy champions are also affected by this upon entering the Limbo, decaying over a few seconds. |description2 = Judaeth causes the energy of the Limbo to swirl and mix, allowing him to and causing all in the Limbo to receive a 25% modifier to movement speed buffs/debuffs. If an ally, the strength of slows are reduced, while for enemies, the strength of movement speed buffs are reduced. Buff/debuff durations are not affected. |description3 = While Rift Walk is active, for every allied champion aside from himself in the Limbo, Judaeth receives a stack of Rift Surge. Each stack increases the effects of Denizen of the Limbo on Judaeth by 25%, increasing his damage on units in the Limbo and his damage resistance while in it. |leveling = % |cost = 30 |costtype = MANA + 6/8/10/12/14 MANA PER SECOND |cooldown = |static = 4 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Judaeth's basic attacks can extend the duration of Banishment on an enemy by 0.5 seconds, while damage inflicted by Dimensional Bullet and Destructive Cataclysm can extend it by 2 seconds. |description2 = After channeling for 1.5 seconds, Judaeth conjures at a target location a Zone of Cataclysm that deals magic damage. Enemies who were already in the Limbo will also be for a few seconds. |description3 = The Zone of Cataclysm remains for a duration, causing any unit to be in the Limbo if they enter the zone. The Zone shrinks over the duration of the ability and can be ended by reactivating Destructive Cataclysm. |description4 = Judaeth cannot cast Banishment on enemies who are in the Zone of Cataclysm. |leveling = % of enemy's max health)}} |cost = 100 |costtype = MANA |cooldown = 110/95/80 |range = / / |targeting = Target Location |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = Magic |flavor = |notes = }} Strategy Development Trivia Patch history Gallery